1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide assembly, and more particular to an undermount slide assembly applied to a drawer of a closet and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A slide assembly has been disclosed, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,160 to Kung, titled “Drawer sliding structure”, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,817 to Simon, titled “Undermount drawer slide”.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,160 to Kung disclosed an undermount drawer sliding structure including a vertical roller 51 disposed between an outer rail 20 and an inner rail 30. The vertical roller 51 provides left and right rolling support to the outer rail 20 and the inner rail 30. The outer rail 20 is generally coupled to the bottom of a drawer. When the drawer and the outer rail are pulled outwardly in a suspending status, the outer rail will provide a vertical weight and have its end lifting upwardly due to weight unbalance. The vertical roller 51 doesn't provide an applied force against the outer rail lifting upwardly. It is necessary to provide a support mechanism having a sliding effect between the outer rail 20 and the inner rail 30.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,817 to Simon also disclosed an undermount drawer slide. The drawer slide includes a cabinet rail 11 with a flange to slide horizontally with respect to bearings 83a, 83b in a middle rail 13. When the drawer is pulled, the drawer will shake and produce noise. In addition, the cabinet rail is provided with a horizontal offset flange 75 which doesn't have a better rigidity to bear its whole weigh.
The prior art doesn't solve the problems of stability, noise, simple structure.